Addicted to Sakura ?
by Okuri Soji
Summary: Untuk kedua kalinya Rokudo Mukuro dijebloskan kedalam penjara Vendicare, dan untuk pertama kalinya Hibari Kyoya mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk seseorang. Oneshot.


**Tittle**: Addicted to Sakura?

**Pairing**: Rokudo Mukuro x Hibari Kyoya [6918]

**Rating**: This one-shot might be placed on either M or T. You decide!

**Summary**: Untuk kedua kalinya Rokudo Mukuro dijebloskan kedalam penjara Vendicare, dan untuk pertama kalinya Hibari Kyoya mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk seseorang.

**Disclaimer**: Ah, KHR is Amano Akira's amazing properties. Not mine.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"Rokudo Mukuro akan kami tahan dan kami pastikan tak akan ada kesempatan baginya untuk melarikan diri"

Sawada Tsunayoshi membelalakan matanya.

_Rokudo Mukuro…. Tertangkap? LAGI?_

"Tu—tunggu dulu, Vindice! Aku yakin kita bisa membicarakan—"

"Pengadilan sudah menjatuhkan hukumannya, dan semua sudah mutlak. Kalau kau, Sawada Tsunayoshi, berani melawan putusan pengadilan, " Tsunayoshi meringis saat aura dingin dari tatapan serta nada bicara Vindice menyerangnya, "Kami terpaksa menyeretmu untuk ikut serta."

_Me-mereka menyeramkan…._

"Waktunya habis, kami akan membawa tubuh Rokudo Mukuro sekarang juga"

Tsunayoshi hanya diam. Walau tanpa sadar ia menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan membiarkan anggota-anggota Vindice membawa tubuh, tidak, mereka menyeretnya. Sebuah rantai melingkar dilehernya, dan kedua tangan Mukuro dilindungi oleh borgol yang kedap oleh dying will flames. Pria yang sempat mencoba membunuh Tsunayoshi Sawada, Ketua Vongola yang kesepuluh, itu akhirnya tertangkap

"Tsuna-kun," Enma yang berdiri disamping Tsuna menepuk pundak sahabatnya dengan satu tangan, "Kita coba cari cara untuk mengeluarkan Rokudo Mukuro dari Vindice, aku yakin pasti ada cara agar Vindice mau membebaskannya"

Tsuna mengangguk pelan, walaupun dalam hatinya ia mempertanyakan cara untuk bisa mengeluarkan Mukuro dari Vindice, karena semua orang tahu, Vindice tak mungkin membebaskan seseorang selama sejarah berdirinya.

Semuanya sudah selesai.

Pertarungannya dengan Daemon Spade yang menghuni tubuh Rokudo Mukuro, pertarungannya bersama teman-temannya sesame Guardian, pertarungannya bersama Shimon Famiglia. Semuanya. Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Dengan bertumpu pada ujung kakinya, Tsuna berputar kearah teman-temannya, bersiap mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Teman-teman—"

Tsuna merasa kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokannya. _Apakah itu Hibari-san..? Dan Hibari-san….._

Remaja berambut coklat itu hanya bisa diam mematung, menatap kepergian Cloud Guardiannya yang meninggalkan kerumunan dengan sebuah ekspresi yang, bagi Tsuna, sangat mengejutkan.

Sekali lagi, seorang Hibari Kyoya membuat remaja berambut coklat dihadapannya tercengang.

_Hibari-san…. Marah?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Begitu?"

Kusakabe mengangguk lemah. "Berita ini dikatakan oleh Sawada-san tadi siang saat rapat"

Hibari Kyoya memicingkan matanya menatap jendela luar ruang kerjanya. Dari sudut pandangannya, Hibird tengah hinggap disebuah dahan pada pohon dan sibuk menyanyikan sesuatu.

_'Vindice sudah tak bisa diajak bicara, percuma saja menggunakan pengacara sehebat apapun. Mereka sudah menutup jalan negosiasi'_

Kyoya menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya kembali. Ditatapnya permukaan bening kaca jendela dihadapannya yang menampilkan kelopak bunga sakura yang mulai berguguran.

Hibari Kyoya benci bunga sakura.

Ya, dia membencinya.

Karena bunga sakuralah ia menemukan lawan tangguh untuknya. Karena bunga sakuralah ia berhasil mengalahkannya. Karena bunga sakuralah ia terjatuh dalam sebuah lubang dalam dan tak akan mungkin bisa keluar lagi. Semua sudah terlambat bagi dirinya untuk mundur.

Dengan tangan terkepal, Kyoya Hibari berbalik arah dan mengambil animal box weaponnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan bergegas keluar ruangan. Seolah tak ada hari esok, pria berambut hitam yang mendedikasikan dirinya untuk menjaga ketertiban di Namimori itu berjalan menuju ruangan Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Jika mereka tak bisa diajak bicara, kekerasan adalah jalan terakhirnya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan setengah tenaga yang tersisa, Hibari Kyoya berjalan limpung menuju sosok itu. Sosok itu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang mendekat kearahnya. Sosok itu mendongak, mencoba menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya. Dengan satu tangan, ia menarik kerah bajunya yang basah dan menggerakan lehernya yang kaku akibat kurangnya gerakan selama ia tersimpan dalam sebuah penjara bawah tanah.

Hibari Kyoya menyeringai, dengan satu tangan melingkari perutnya.

"Kau tahu? 10 tahun itu adalah waktu yang lama," Sosok itu merenggut dari tempatnya. Dengan bersandar pada sebuah mesin yang rusak, sosok itu mencoba berdiri. Baju tahanan yang dipakainya terlihat kecil pada tubuh jangkungnya, hal ini dapat dilihat dari panjang lengan serta panjang celana yang dipakainya, semuanya terlihat lebih pendek. Rambut birunya yang basah terurai menutupi kedua telinganya dan terus hingga ke pinggangnya, sementara wajahnya tertutup oleh helai rambut birunya yang menempel pada permukaan kulit pucatnya. "Dan kau tahu aku benci menunggu, _Hibari Kyoya_"

Kyoya menarik ujung bibirnya, membuat seulas senyuman licik.

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa memanggilmu '_Pineapple Herbivore_' lagi,"

Mukuro menarik satu alisnya dan menggelakan tawa khasnya. "Oya? Itukah caranya kau menyambut kepulanganku? Kau ini tidak romantis, Kyoya"

"Berhenti bicara dan pakai ini!"

Sosok itu menangkap sebuah benda kecil yang dilemparkan oleh Hibari Kyoya, dengan wajah puas, ia tersenyum dan menyematkan barang itu di jarinya. 3 buah cincin, tersematkan dengan indah di jemari pucatnya.

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi sepertinya aku harus ber—" Sosok itu membelalakan matanya saat melihat perlahan, tubuh Hibari Kyoya tumbang. Dengan cepat sebilah besi panjang dengan ujung runcing mengambil posisi di telapak tangannya, dank abut pun mulai mengisi ruangan itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Rokudo Mukuro keluar secara resmi dari penjara Vendicare dan menggunakan ilusinya untuk menyokong tubuh pria yang tumbang dihadapannya.

_"Kufufufu, have a good rest, My dear Kyoya"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf sudah merepotkan anda, Sawada-san"

"A-Ah! Ku-Kusakabe-san, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf," Tsuna mengibaskan kedua telapak tangannya saat pria yang merupakan kaki tangan Hibari Kyoya membungkuk kearahnya. "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Ka-Karena sudah membuat Kusakabe-san kerepotan dengan tugas-tugas milik Hibari-san. Lain kali aku akan menyuruh Gokudera-kun untuk menyelesaikannya—"

"—ah! Jangan! Biarkan saya yang mengerjakannya. Lagipula mengerjakan pekerjaan Kyo-san memang adalah tugas saya, Sawada-san"

Tsunayoshi tersenyum melihat Kusakabe semakin menundukan kepalanya.

Seminggu sejak hari itu, Hibari Kyoya tak dapat kembali bekerja seperti biasanya. Dokter memaksanya dengan bantuan Reborn- untuk beristirahat dirumah hingga luka dan kondisinya benar-benar pulih.

Kejadian pada hari itu memang sangat berbahaya.

Hampir semua pihak yang ikut turun tangan dalam peristiwa penyerbuan Vendicare terluka parah, dan bahkan tidak sedikit yang meniggal dunia.

Dan Kyoya Hibari adalah satu diantara mereka yang mendapat luka yang menurut dokter paling sulit disembuhkan. Bahkan dengan bantuan Ryohei sekalipun.

Semenjak hari itulah, Tsunayoshi terpaksa menyerahkan semua pekerjaan Hibari pada Kusakabe untuk diselesaikan. Ia sudah menawarkan pada Kusakabe untuk membagi tugasnya dengan Gokudera, namun pria yang merupakan kaki tangan Hibari Kyoya itu menolak dan memilih untuk menyelesaikan sendiri pekerjaan milik atasannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hibari-san, Kusakabe-san?" Tanya Tsuna saat pria itu menuangkan secangkir teh dihadapannya. "Kuharap ia beristirahat selama dirumah dan tidak memaksakan diri"

"Keadaan Kyo-san sudah cukup membaik, walaupun ada luka-luka yang belum kering. Terutama dibagian perutnya. Dokter bilang beliau sudah bisa kembali bekerja dalam seminggu kedepan ini"

Tsuna mengangguk dan seulas senyum lega tersungging di wajahnya.

Ia tak percaya, Seorang Hibari Kyoya mau mengorbankan nyawanya untuk musuh besarnya. Musuh yang sudah dikenalnya sejak pertama kali ia dapatkan rasa takutnya akan kelopak bunga sakura, musuh abadinya….

Tsuna mendongak keatas, menatap kelopak bunga sakura yang beterbangan karena ditiup oleh angin dan menempel pada kaca ruang kerjanya.

"10 tahun sudah sejak hari itu, bukan?" Gumamnya pelan lalu menenggak teh hangat yang disediakan oleh Kusakabe Tetsuya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aah!_"

Mukuro terkikik pelan. Dengan satu tangannya ia mencoba menyingkirkan helai rambut hitam yang menutupi wajah Hibari Kyoya yang memerah, ditatapnya kedua bola mata abu-abunya dan dikecupnya kening pria dibawahnya.

_"I see, so you like it when I touched that part, eh?" _Goda pria keturunan Italia itu sekali lagi mencoba menyentuh selangkangan Kyoya. Pria berambut hitam dibawahnya menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa geli yang menggentayangi tubuhnya. "Bagaimana jika kusentuh, " Mukuro menempelkan bibirnya pada leher Kyoya, menjulurkan lidahnya dan meninggalkan jejak liur di leher putih Kyoya. "this part?"

"He-Hen… _Ngh! Ah!_"

Mukuro tersenyum seiring semakin kerasnya erangan yang keluar dari bibir pria dibawahnya. Dengan satu tangan membuat sudut 90 derajat disamping kepala pria dibawahnya, Mukuro menggerakan kakinya diantara kedua kaki pria dibawahnya dan menahan kedua kaki putih itu agar tak menutup kembali.

"I_t takes you forever to recover, Kyoya_" Bisiknya ditelinga Kyoya sebelum menggigitnya pelan. "_You know I don't like to wait, aren't you?_"

Hibari Kyoya membelalakan matanya dan tubuhnya condong kedepan, menukik keatas dan menghilangkan jarak antara perutnya dengan tubuh pria diatasnya. Dipejamkannya secara paksa kedua bola matanya serta cengkraman erat pada permukaan kasur yang ditidurinya. Erangan demi erangan pun keluar dari mulutnya beriringan dengan tawa Mukuro yang membahana ditelinganya.

"_Ngh! Ah! Mu-Ah_!"

"_Say it, Kyoya. Call me_, " Mukuro memejamkan matanya menahan rasa ingin berteriak seiring dengan menyeruaknya rasa itu, "_Call my name, Kyoya_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan mata terpejam, Hibari Kyoya menarik simpul dasinya dan melingkarkan dasi hitam itu pada kerah kemeja berwarna violetnya. Di periksanya kembali lengan kemejanya dan memastikan semuanya sudah terpasang dengan rapih.

Ia adalah Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari Kyoya yang mencintai kedisiplinan, maka pantanglah hukumnya bagi dirinya untuk melanggar aturan yang dibuatnya sendiri, bukan?

Sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, Kyoya meraih jas hitamnya yang ia tekuk rapih diatas sebuah meja dan mengenakannya, tak lupa dikancingnya setelan jas itu.

_"Isn't it too early for you?"_ Ucap sebuah suara saat ia bersiap menggeser pintu kamarnya. Kyoya menoleh pada sosok yang kini tengah duduk di tengah ruangan dengan satu tangan bersandar pada lututnya. Seekor burung hantu berwarna putih tengah bertengger di lengannya. "Bukankah kau baru diperbolehkan kembali—"

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk bersantai-santai, ada banyak hal yang harus kuselesaikan" Ucapnya dingin tanpa menggerakan pandangannya dari bayangan sosok itu, perlahan dialihkannya pandangannya pada kelopak bunga sakura yang memenuhi pekarangan rumahnya, ilusionis muda itu memainkan trik ilusinya di pekarangan rumah Hibari Kyoya. Kyoya mengembalikan pandangannya, menatap tajam pada pria berambut biru itu. "Kalau kau sudah tak ada kepentingan, tinggalkan kamarku sekarang"

"Oya?," sosok itu berdiri dari posisinya dan membiarkan burung hantu berbulu putih dilengannya terbang bebas keluar ruangan. "Itukah caramu berterima kasih? Setelah apa yang kulakukan untuk merawat lukamu?"

"Kau," Kyoya dengan nada datarnya menatap sosok didepannya dengan tatapan tajam, "Boleh keluar dari kamar ini. _Sekarang._"

"Kufufufu, Sepertinya seseorang telah lupa apa yang diucapkannya semalam?"

_Clang._

Mukuro dengan cepat berhasil menahan permukaan keras tonfa milik Kyoya dengan tridennya. Seulas senyuman terukir diwajahnya. "_If I'm not mistaken, someone did say 'Mukuro, I love you', correct_?"

Kyoya menarik satu alisnya keatas, "Hoo? Aku tak merasa pernah mengucapkannya"

"_I know you want me_, Kyoya. Karena itu kau nekat menerobos Vendicare, bukan?"

"Jangan berburuk sangka, aku mengeluarkanmu karena aku butuh lawan—"

"—dan sesuatu yang berbunyi, '_I demand you to stay and I won't let you go, anymore'_ ?"

"Berhenti bicara, " Desis Kyoya pelan, "_Or I'll bite you to death, Pineapple-Herbivore_!"

Rokudo Mukuro sekali lagi merasakan sesuatu menyeruak di kepalanya, sama seperti peristiwa semalam, namun kali ini sesuatu yang lebih besar mengusiknya. Dengan satu alis terangkat ia menatap tajam kepada dua bola mata berwarna abu-abu didepannya yang memantulkan bayangan kelopak bunga sakura dari pekarangan rumahnya.

Mukuro tersenyum.

_"You are amusing, My Little Kyoya"_

**.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Another oneshot I made because the idea have been crowding inside my head for almost few hours.<strong>

**Afterall, this is the promise I made.**

**'If my score is better than before, then I'll make 6918 oneshot'**

**and when I typed it, I couldn't help but imagining something erotic. so that's it, I added some almost-but-not-hard lemon, so, you may call it Lime?**

**Here it goes!**

**The promised has kept. and the ideas already typed and even published.**

**I hope you guys [whoever read this story] might leave a review.**

**One word will be enough if you're busy, tho~xD**

_**Oh, just to remind you. Go check my profile to vote for your 'most favorite Guardian's room', The deadline was set on June 30th, right? And Right after the vote is closed, I will publish the first chapter.**_

**aren't you feel curious, what does Giotto's room look like? Or maybe Alaude? Daemon maybe?**

**Thank you for your attention and don't forget your belonging, see you next time ^_^**

**~OkuriSoji**_  
><em>


End file.
